Coeur d'Eros
by Stargazer16
Summary: What will happen when Hermione and Draco meet in a small town in the South of France,how will their friends react? And how will Hermiones life change? RR plz
1. Chapter 1 and 2

__

Chapter 1

Summer had come and gone by very fast as the reached the 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual Harry was staying at the Dursley's all summer but around the last two weeks of summer he went to stay at his best friends, Ron Weasley's, house. They had very much changed over the summer. Ron and Harry both became taller; with Ron being more muscular than Harry who had worked on his six pack all summer but unfortunately only manage a three. While staying at the Weasley's, Ron and Harry kept in touch with their good friend Hermione Granger and she planned oncoming to visit the Burrow in less than a week's time. Ron and Harry then began a frantic scramble to get everything ready for her arrival, Ron more so than Harry because deep down he still had a few feelings left for his first crush. However he was currently in a relationship with fellow Gryffindor, Lavender Brown. 

HermionePOV: this summer was probably the best one by far. This summer my family and I vacationed in Coeur d'Eros, a small wizarding village in south France. The village was named after "Cupid's heart." Apparently legend holds that you and the one you are destined to be with will both fall in love with each other, even it you are they are the most hated of enemies, at the sight of the first full moon by the fountain of Aphrodite. I looked it up in the small library in the village. The hotel we stayed in was one of the best I have ever seen. When you first walk in, there is a little pond in the middle of the lobby with benches all around. In the middle of the pond there was a large tree with leaves and branches that were over flowing like a fountain covering up the benches. It was the most romantic thing I have seen. I was ready for a fun relaxed vacation when all of a sudden I heard a familiar soft voice say behind me…

"So would you look at that the little mudblood likes me so much that she even has to follow me over the summer." Draco Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.

__

Great just what I need, Malfoys here. Omg he looks, he looks, well he looks good he was taller and had obviously worked out since I last saw him and his white blond hair was not gelled back anymore but spiked --I thought while looking in his sparkling gray eyes.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I said with anger in my eyes, shaking all thoughts of his new physique from my head.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I am on vacation with my family." He said pointing to his mother and father. "What are you doing here, Granger? I thought they didn't allow muggles in this village."

"Who is that little girl with your parents?" I asked, ignoring his pathetic attempt at an insult.

"My little sister. Who did you think it is? But not that it is any of your business." He said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh." I said then with revenge in my eyes, "She looks to smart to be related to you." 

"Haha. You think you are so funny mudblood why don't you go and write a _love_ note to your pathetic boyfriend Potter." He said while looking at me already knowing the answer then continued "Or maybe that poor sad excuse for a wizard, Weasel."

"Shut up _Malfoy_"

"Who do you think you are? Never again talk to me the way you just did again." He whispered close to my ear and came back with a smirk of congratulations for him self on his face.

He began to leave and muttered "I know how much you enjoy my company mudblood, but I must really be going to my room. And oh yeah" he added as he turned back around " Don't try and follow me"

__

GOD I HATE HIM SO MUCH…

__

Chapter 2

Rocks and fountains surrounded the pool that Hermione went down to that night, with lights along the pathway. Down bye the pool right when she walked to pool she saw one more person walk down. It was the little girl that she saw with Draco's parents early that day. She had the same color hair, white blond it was as long as her fathers but a bit longer. They both walked past each other and smiled as they laid their stuff in chairs. Hermione noticed that she put down some more stuff in a chair next to her. They were both seated when the girl said…

"Hi. I am Drusilla." She said

"Hi I'm Hermione." I said with a slight smile on my face she smiled to then looked as if she had remembered something

"O so you are the girl that Draco pretends to hate in front of our father" she said laughing like a little girl

__

What does she mean by that, Draco really does like me YES! Wait I don't care if he likes me anywise he is nothing but a mindless git…

"O so you are Draco's sister" she nodded "o well why were not at the World Cup?"

"O because I was sick and I don't really like Quidditch."

"Really I don't either." we both smiled then there was silence then she broke it by saying…

"You too are exactly alike." I looked at her " you both try and pretend that you don't like each other but you really do." As I looked at her she had the same smirk as her brother plastered on her face.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I _don't _like your brother."

"That is the same thing he said."

"Well since you like talking about your brother so much is he coming down here with you?"

"Yeah he is just taking a visit to the _loo." _She said laughing and I began to laugh with her

Our laughing was interrupted when I saw Draco coming out the door wearing nothing but his swimming trunks that were black with sliver flames on them. I was deeply impressed by what I saw he was completely built from head to toe then I stopped when I realized that I was checking out Draco. He walked past me with the same smirk that him and his sister both shared and said to me…

"Following me again Granger."

"No it seems to me like you are the one following me because I was here first."

"Yes, well that may be true but don't stare too long cuz' you do know that you can't have me." He said smiling 

Draco's Pov …Great just great Herm…um Granger is here and talking to my sister. But she does look good wearing a blue bikini top with the same kind of shorts as me but they were for girls. Whoa did I just think Granger looked hot. There has to be something wrong with me, maybe I have a temperature, I haven't been feeling sick. Maybe it will pass. Or maybe she can have me, if she begged and stopped hanging out with potty and the weasel. 

After about thirty minutes of swimming and hanging out with her brother Drusilla decided to call it a night.

"Draco, I'm going to head upstairs, I'll see you later."

"Do you need me to go with you, Dru?"

"No, that's okay. I don't think I will get lost along the way. I'll tell mum you will be up later okay. Bye." Drusilla smirked.

Hermione's Pov…_Omg I am left in awe as I look at Draco and the way he is so calm and sweet to his sister they seem to get along great…_

"Bye, Hermione, I'll see you around" Drusilla smiled as she walked out.

"Bye, Drusilla." 

"My sister really likes you Granger." He said after a moment

"Well she is really nice." I paused then started again "and you would be too if you stopped calling me 'mudblood'."

"Now why would I want to do that." With a cute smirk on his face

"It was just…err… it was just a thought. And besides it is not like I want to you to be my friend or anything."

"Yeah." He said as if he knew that I liked him "well you know you are not that bad. You can be nice at times and my sister seems to like you so I guess that you aren't that bad Gran…Hermione." He said smiling and I smiled too. 

"You called me Hermione"

"Well that is your name right? Or do you prefer me to call you Granger or do you like mudblood." Still smiling

"No Hermione is good…Draco"

"Well then." Smirking.

"Wanna snog?" He repeated 

"Draco, we just started calling each other by our first names" I answered in an angry, yet I hate to say it flirty voice.

"So what are you saying, no snogging? Draco said putting on a confused face.

"No, no snogging," I said as I threw a pillow at him from my chair. I hit him in the head and as retaliation he threw it back hitting me as we both laughed.

That evening we sat and talked about a lot of the things going on in our lives and I found out that Draco wasn't as bad as I thought, hey when there is no one else around a drop-dead gorgeous hunk is the perfect person to talk to. _Maybe I do like him and maybe he likes me too. Dru said he did or maybe it was a joke any ways I will see him and Dru tomorrow. _


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Draco woke up early enough to say bye to his mother and father as they ran of to some important business in the next town a few miles away all he was told that it was called "Bourbon"…

Draco POV…My parents ran off this morning to a town a few miles ahead. I did not dare ask my Father where they were going off to but my mother told me that the were going to Bourbon and she gave me 50 galleons for the entire day they would be getting back late at night. All night after I got back from the pool where I first really talked to Hermione. She was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen she had straightened her hair so now it was smooth and silky and very long, her teeth were fixed which made her smile absolutely gorgeous. I have totally fallen in love with her. She is the Light of my life and I have to be with her. Hopefully Dru and I will run into her at breakfast so I can have an excuse to talk to her. Dru has woken up now and she now knows who I was thinking about and interrupted me by singing a piece of 50 cents song 'Wanksta' that I knew very much because it was my favorite part of the song…

"Shorty she so fyne, I gotta make her mine." She said trying to get the words out because she was laughing so hard

"Haha. That's all funny get out of bed we are going to breakfast down stairs Mum and Dad wen…"as I got cut off she continued 

"A ass like that gotta be one of a kind." She said still laughing

"What did you just say?" I said in awe

"Nothing!" she said as she realized what she just said "So what were you saying about Mum and Dad?"

"They went to Bourbon, some town outside of here, and they won't be back till late this night. So are you going to go bath or not?"

"Um…let me see, NO!"

All I could do was throw a pillow at her and she quickly got up. As she took a bath I read an owl that was addressed to Dru it was from Hermione I read…

__

Drusilla,

Thank you for inviting me to hang out with you and Draco today. I just hope that he does not mind because I am not sure if he really likes me enough to hang out with me. But any-ways I will see you at breakfast. My parents will not be back here all day because of business so I am so glad I can come with you. Any-ways see ya.

Hermione

"Dru you invited Hermione to hang out with us today." I said as I closed the letter

"Um yeah. Are you upset since you don't like her?"

"No. its just um… ok so she will be at breakfast too" I said a little happy.

"Yeah"

"Well hurry up then."

We both walked down the stairs I was wearing a baggy pair of blue jeans with a black shirt that had Beach Patrol written across it and black Adidas. And Dru wore a white jean skirt with a light pink shirt with matching puma's that were pink.

(Normal pov)

When they got there Hermione was already sitting there reading wearing a pair of hip huggers with a light blue wrap around her- self and a baby-blue shirt with wings. She was already engrossed in a novel "Romeo and Juliet." Draco saw her smiled and grabbed Dru's hand as she was still looking around for Hermione…

" Dru I found her, she is over there" Draco said as he pointed to her sitting alone at a table for three

"You must really like her" she smirked as they walked closer to her table

"Sssh. We are almost there and I don't."

"Hey Hermione" Dru said 

She quickly looked up and found both of their gray eyes looking down at here

" Hey Dru…Draco." She said smiling

"Hi Hermione" he replied with a smirk

"Well are you to going to sit down" Hermione asked

"Um. You two go ahead, I going to get some cereal" Dru said knowing very well what she had done leaving the two of them alone so they could talk

" So Hermione you don't think I like you enough to hang out with you." She looked at him and closed her book " Yeah I read it in your letter to Drusilla"

"O. well I was not sure because…err I don't know." She said with a confused face

"Well I didn't why would I be here?" he said smirking

"O. Well I like you…hanging out with you too."

He stood up reached out his hand signing her to grab his hand

"Will you join me Madame Granger" he said smirking 

"It would be my pleasure Master Malfoy" she said grabbing his hand as the walked to the breakfast food

Hermione's Pov… OMG! He really does like me as I thought while eating sitting next to Dru and across from Draco. He is so perfect, every thing about him his smile, his eyes, his hair, his Body! And you will never believe what he did after he paid for Breakfast he also brought Dru and I a perfect red rose. O I know today is going to be great it is still just 10:00 am and I have already had so much fun with the two of them. Dru has suggested we go swimming when we get back tonight. 

__

O I CAN'T WAIT 

TBC

REMEMBER R/R PLEASE 


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The town was so lovely. Hermione, Dru, and Draco all walked down the street looking at all the things to see. They walked by jewelry store, were Hermione saw the most beautiful bracelet when Draco saw Her looking at it when she said…

"Man that Bracelet is so gorgeous… but I didn't bring enough galleons for it." She said to Dru but Draco over heard and looked at the bracelet.

They went into 'Quidditch Kingdom' a much better store than Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley…

"O God, Draco, Hermione and I really don't want to be here. We are going to the clothing store."

"Ok do have enough money, Dru?"

"Yeah we have a couple of galleons some sickles and knuts each that will be enough." Answered Dru

"Ok well after I am done here I will come and find you k."

"Ok!"

After the left the store Draco stayed there for at lest 5 minutes to make sure they were out of sight and walked back to the jewelry store were Hermione saw the bracelet. When he got there he looked around for someone who worked there…

"Excuse me…is there any one here!" he said in a kind of annoyed voice because he had been waiting for what seemed like hours.

"Oui Monsieur, can I help you young man." He responded in a French accent

"Yes I would like to buy the Bracelet in window." He said with one arched eyebrow looking at the man also pointing to the bracelet.

"Ah yes is zis for a special someone?"

"Yeah kind off…How much is it?" he said like he was thinking 'Why is this man getting in my business' 

"Zis will be 20 galleons." He said as Draco put the money on the counter and he grabbed the now wrapped bracelet and got out of the store as fast as he could then ran back down the street to 'Enchanted Books' where he looked in the muggle section of writing because he knew Herminoe read the books. He ended up finding a huge book a fairy tales. He got this because he had seen her reading them at school.

"How much is this?" he asked the women at the counter

"Um it is 16 sickles and 8 Knuts…would you like to pay for it now?"

"Yes here." He placed all the money on the counter

He walked out the store and down to the clothing store by this time is about 3:00 and he went to find his sister and Hermione.

Draco's Pov…ok the people in this town are freaky. So any ways I found Dru and Hermione in this ice cream parlor sitting together. I hid behind the bushes and overheard Dru saying…

"So do you like him?"

"You sure are nosey…but I think I do like him?" she said with that same gorgeous smile from last night.

"Omg… that is so cute I mean he lik…" I cut her out before she could get it out and said

"So are we talking about me?" I said smiling at Hermione

"As a matter of fact we are." She replied 

"Well now that we have come to that conclusion, what do you guys wanna do now?"

"I want to go to the park Draco!" Dru said 

"Fine then lets go" putting my hand out to help them both up out of their chairs

We all walked down the street to the park were we played around on the swings for hours talking. Then we went back to the hotel to change into there swimming suits. And we ended up meeting Hermione at her room, walking out looking absolutely beautiful I couldn't help but smile. When we got down to the pool Dru quickly jumped in the water. Hermione and I both sat down in the chairs.

"So Hermione having fun here, so far?"

"Yeah only because I am here with you." She said smiling

"Well I really want to show you something…Dru we will be right back in 1 minute. I have to show Hermione something!" I called as I took Hermione's hand 

"Were are we going?" she asked me while I hid the book in my other hand.

"Hold up…here we are the fountain of Aphrodite!" I said smiling

"OMG…she is beautiful!"

"Yes, she is." I said as I handed her the book "But not quite as you." She looked up at me smiling with the book and said…

"What is this for?" 

"That is for you being you." I noticed her smile as she gave me a hug "Well open it, there's more."

She opened the book and dropped her jaw as she saw the bracelet "Its…it's the um bracelet from the store OMG!"

"Really I thought I brought you a small box." I said joking

"No, Draco this is one of the nicest gifts I have ever received. Thank you so much. In fact, I think I will overlook your sarcastic comment."

"You're always on your toes, Hermione."

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now the only way you can keep that bracelet, is if you go out with me."

"I don't know if the bracelet is worth it. Well, I guess it does go perfectly with most of wardrobe. Okay that settles it, I'll go out with you." Hermione joked.

What a perfect end to a perfect day.

Hermione's POV…today I could not help but like the stunning Draco Malfoy even more, because he is know my **boyfriend** Oh god I love him so much. He gave me a huge book filled with a bunch of fairy tales, which is my favorite, I don't know how he knew that; he also brought me that bracelet from the store. He has got to be the best looking and surprisingly nicest guy of all time. I know that it is only going to get better at Hogwarts. We'll probably be Head Boy and Girl, and we'd get our own common room only open to us and our guest, not that I would want any way. This week has been great, but next week I will be at the Burrow with Ron and Harry. I'm not sure if I'm going to tell them just yet because I know how they will react. So tomorrow is the last day I get to spend with Draco and Dru here in Coeur d'Eros. We're going to spend time together later on in the day because both our parents insist on seeing the city one last time with us. While we're apart we decided to keep in touch by owl, I'm so excited it's our last year. It's Dru's first year and I'm sure she will love it, I'm also sort of disappointed because I may not have enough time to hang out with her at school. It's been a long day and I am really sleepy. We'll see what happens.


	4. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

Hermione is siting in her room writing to both Dru and Draco about what her parents had planed for their "family outing" and that she would meet them later at the lobby, when both her parents were sleeping. When her parents woke, she quickly sent off the owl and received a response in no time because their room was only a floor above, however instead of immediately reading their letter she began writing a note to Harry and Ron…

Hermiones pov… I did not know what to send to Harry and Ron so I just told them…

__

Harry & Ron

Hey, how is everything going hopefully, you two are staying out of trouble. I can't wait to see you. Tell Ginny that I said hello. This vacation was really great. My parents and I are going out all day today searching the town since it is the last day here. I will see you all on Sunday. Don't forget to come get me at my house at 6:30 p.m. I will be ready. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. O yeah Ron tell Lavender I said hi, I know she is there. Ginny told lol.

With lots of love,

Hermione

"Good Morning mum and dad!" I said as I watched them get up as I sent out my letter to the Burrow

"Morning Hun" they both said to me as I smiled

"So what are we going to do today I can't wait!"

"Well I am not sure what we're going to do. We could go touring around the city. I've heard of this great museum called Mount Olympus, which is supposed to be dedicated to the Greek gods. I think it should be fun, I hope, and we can go to the mall for some new clothes if you want or maybe some books. You decide." Mum said smiling

"Hmmm. I say we do both." I said smiling "And I also want to know if I can go the pool before we leave tonight."

"Okay, but why?" asked my dad.

"I'm going to meet someone I saw from school there for about 5 minutes, when I am done I'll meet you in the lobby"

"Okay"

"Thank you, so go bath. I have already." After I said this my father quickly got up and went while my mother asked me…

"Umm. Hermione you seem rather cheerful since we first came."

"Well I guess what was wrong is now right!" I said smiling thinking only of Draco at the time

"Ok, that's great dear. I am just glad to see you happier."

"Me too." Then after a moment I repeated, "hey mum I'll also get a table for breakfast and pick up some flyers of places we can go."

"Okay we will be down in about 10 minutes ok."

"Okay."_ "_

__

Okay I was down stairs looking at the flyers when all of a sudden something pulled me around the corner. When I looked up to see whom it was, it was none other then the love of my life, lol, Draco…

"Hey." He said to me as I was trying to calm my heart beat after that scare.

"Hey, you now you really scared me."

"Well that was my intention," he said as he gave me a light kiss

"O really." I said smiling back at him. He just nodded smirking. "Well what are you and Dru going to do today?"

"O we are going to a wizard park, where there will be some sort of private party for my father and his co- workers."

"O so you are going to be leaving tonight or, when?"

"No we are leaving tomorrow morning. What about you?"

"O I am going tonight. I am meeting Ron and Harry at Ron's house, the Burrow, tomorrow."

"You're going to the Weasel's house." I just nodded because I could tell he was not pleased "Why, you know he probably still likes you. But I guess I have to remind you that you are going out with a Malfoy he is now beneath you." He said laughing then stopped, when he saw my face

"Draco! He is my friend, how could you talk about him that way. And besides I have been over this before, he is going out with Lavender." He looked at me with a confused look on his face "She is in Gryffindor." 

"Oh her." I nodded then continued

"Yeah and since you were talking about my friends I don't think you like me as much I thought. Bye." Then I began walking away when he grabbed my arm again and said softly in my ear…

"I am sorry, I was joking I didn't mean that, do you forgive me?" he said then pulled away

"I don't know." Then he kissed me softly then said

"How about now?"

"I don't know. I mean Ron kisses better than that." I said laughing "But I guess I can look past that, if you buy me a necklace."

"No, he does not" he said responding to my joke "And besides I am not made of Money!"

"Yes you are, you are a Malfoy."

"Ok, I am but I don't think you are worth it." He said joking

"That really hurt I think I am going to run up to my room and cry my eyes out." I said smiling "… Being dumped by Draco Malfoy I don't know how I am ever going to live with out him I think I should just die right now." I said laughing

"Well they all usually do after I dump them."

"Right!"

"Well Pansy did last year."

"Draco that's Pansy Parkinson."

"O yeah."

"Well I gotta go get a table for me and my parents are you going to be there?"

"Yeah see ya." He said as I gave him a slight kiss on the cheek as he hugged me.

When I got to the tables I already saw Dru sitting there alone so I stopped and said…

"Hey Dru, what's up?"

"O nothing. Have you seen my brother?"

"Yeah I was just talking to him. He's coming."

"Ok thanks." Then she muttered under her breath "Like you two were really talking." 

"I heard that."

"O well you weren't supposed to. And besides I know you two are going out."

"How? Did Draco tell you?"

"Nope but I do take it as an insult that I had to find out by my self." She said smiling

"O well don't be mad at me, he's your brother."

"Fine." We both smiled

"So Draco already told me about what you guys are doing to day, I will meet you at the pool right before I leave at 7 ok."

"Ok, you are going to send me owls too right."

"Yes. I will also see you at Hogwarts you'll love it. You will probably be in the same house as your brother."

"Yeah if I'm not I would be disowned." She laughed

"We don't want that to happen."

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"O the brave house you guys have a lot of courage." She smirked

"You have that as well."

"You must be pretty brave to go out with Draco." We both laughed

"Yeah you'd have to be pretty brave," I admitted wistfully. "Well I should be finding a table, I will see you at 7 ok." She nodded as I walked away 

As soon as I found a table my parents came right down…

"Hey mum, dad over here!" I called out till they saw me, waved, and began to walk over.

"Lets eat so we can begin are fun-filled day."

"Fine by me." I finally said smiling

__

Draco's Pov…Hermione looks so happy siting with her parents. She's probably happy because of me, jk lol. Any ways, she saw me looking at her and returned the smile that I had already given her. Her only down fall is Potty and Weasel. I wished she would stop hanging out with them. Then again I wished I had true friends like Hermione. She is the only person I can actually call a friend that's why I like her so much. But I swear if she tells me that weasel is bothering her I going to kick his ahhsah…gotta go father is calling me and Dru to go to the party thing 

__

Hermione's Pov…today will be the last day we are here and the last time I get to spend a lot of time with Draco and Dru. I think that it would be best if we kept our relationship a secret, even though I really don't want to. I don't think that Draco is scared of his father any more but it is still very dangerous so we are going to keep it to ourselves…and Dru. I'm going to the pool at 7 right before we leave at 7:30. Our day was so much fun first we went to the museum then my mum brought me a lot of clothes to wear around on weekends and stuff like that at Hogwarts. It was a perfect day to end a perfect vacation. When we got back the Malfoys had just got back. I slyly smiled at Draco so his father would not see and reminded him to meet me at 7. I never thought that I would say this but Draco is the most adorable nicest boy, and I love the bad boy put on, lol well, maybe its not a put on but who really cares. Well it is almost 7 and…

"Mum and Dad I am going down stairs to the pool now. I have packed my stuff. Should I take it down there?"

"Yes, dear you can take it." Mum said

"Okay see ya down stairs."

__

I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran to the pool where I saw Draco and Dru sitting. I quickly dropped my stuff and ran to Draco who greeted me with a hug…

"Hey girl!"

"Hi, you know I am really going to miss you."

"Yeah all the girls can't go a week without me."

"No I mean, all Harry and Ron ever talk about is Quddicth."

"Yeah I noticed, and they are still bad at it." We both smiled 

"So I'm leaving in like 2 minutes. I gotta go." I said as we both kissed each other as Dru just watched laughing

"Bye Dru, I going to miss you too." I said as she stood up and gave me a hug

"Bye, I gonna miss talking to someone who actually has sense." We both laughed when I saw my parents in the lobby

"O that's my parents I gotta go I'll send you a owl when I get to the Burrow." As I called walking away.

__

Normal Pov…

__

As Hermione walked away, Draco just watched her as if she was an angel…

"Whoa don't you just love the way she walks." Dru said to her pathetic brother 

"Actually I do." He said smirking "Well aren't you going to go swimming or not."

"Yes." She said then jumped into the water making a big splash that got Draco wet.

"Ah you annoying little girl!" he said angrily 

"Uh oh did I do that, I am so sorry." She said innocently

"Yeah ok hurry up."

After about 10 minutes they became bored and went back to their room and quickly went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

Hermione was back home on Sunday, packing all day when she received an owl from Hogwarts. The note read…

__

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you will be Head girl for this full year at Hogwarts. As Head Girl you will be required to fulfill your duties along with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and set an example for the other students to follow. On the school train you are to go to the first compartment where you and the Head boy will meet. You will also be given a private room and common area that you will share with the Head Boy. Congratulations!

_Head Master,_

Albus Dumbledore 

Normal Pov 

"This is so great, I wonder if Draco has gotten his letter yet." Hermione said as she heard a loud thump, running down the stairs as soon as she realized that it was Ron and Harry.

"Omg, hey Ron & Harry I really missed you." She said as she gave them both hugs

"Hey, we missed you too. How was your vacation?" Harry asked

"It was great how about you?"

"Just as great!" Harry said smiling

"Well" Hermione turning to Ron asked, "What about you and Lavender, did she go to the Quiddicth Cup with you?" she asked Ron

"Yeah she did. We are so happy to see you again, but we should be getting back now."

"Ok, let me get my stuff." She ran back up the stairs and back down with her stuff and said goodbye to her parents and went back to the Burrow.

__

At the Burrow…

"Hey Hermione." Both Lavender and Ginny said together as they saw her appear in the fireplace 

"Hey, how are you both?" 

"Great" as they both hugged her 

__

They had a delicious dinner and later after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to bed they all settled down in the living room together. Ron and Lavender sat together while Ginny and Harry sat together while Hermione sat between Fred and George who had closed their shop early…

__

Hermione's Pov…

"So Hermione how was _Coeur d'Eros? _My cousin went there last summer and she said it was absolutely beautiful," asked Lavender. 

"O it was beautiful so much to see and do, I had a lot of fun." I said as a black owl flew through the window. _'That stupid Draco did he have to send something now'_

"Whoa whose owl is that?" Ron exclaimed.

"O its ok I know whose it is." I muttered as I hurried to get the note from the beautiful owl.

__

Hermione,

I have missed you since you left last night. I know you are now Head Girl. Congratulations! We get are own common room! I can't wait to see you again. Write back ASAP ok.

With love,

Draco Malfoy 

P.S. I have enclosed that necklace you asked for because I don't think I am going to stop talking about the Weasel and I don't want to lose you. And o yeah Dru said hi.

'Whoa it is beautiful, the necklace is silver with a snake holding a rose in it's mouth engraved on it. It is so pretty.' I thought when I got cut off holding the necklace in my hand

"Omg Hermione, that is beautiful. Who is it from?" asked Ginny

"O it's nothing." I said smiling walking upstairs.

Normal Pov

After a second Ginny and Lavender followed…

"Hey Ron I wonder who it is from?" Harry asked concerned. 

"I don't know. I wonder too."

Fred and George just looked at each other laughed and went up stairs to their room. Then Ron and Harry both went to Ron's room. It was about 1 in the morning when Hermione heard a bang come from Fred and George's room when she got up to she what it was. She knocked on the door and heard…

"Who is it?" said two nervous voices.

"It's me." 

"O, come in."

"I was wondering what was that bang?"

"O nothing." They said mocking Hermione from earlier that night.

"What was that supposed to mean." 

"Nothing important." They said smiling as she began to leave the room "Nothing important just that you are going out with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione Pov…

"What?" as I tried to cover it up

"O don't play dumb with us." Fred said 

"Yeah." George continued 

"Fine but you can't tell anyone."

"O don't worry you can trust us. Isn't that right Fred?"

"It sure is dear brother of mine." They both laughed 

"God you two are annoying."

"O wait I don't think you would want to treat us like that. Have you already forgotten, we now about you and your little lover." George told me.

"I know, did you see that gorgeous necklace."

"Yes, it was beautiful. Let's go tell everyone that our little Herm is going out with Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah lets start with Ron. I reckon he would want to know." Fred said as they both stood up and began to walk out their room when I pushed them back.

"Ok I am sorry, but how did you two find out?"

"O the locker room. We hear a lot of amazing stories there." They laughed as I punched them in the arm.

"Fine we read the owl's collar when you left." Fred answered

"O, so are you going to tell anyone?"

"You want us to?" Fred said

"No!" I yelled, "Sorry please don't."

"Fine." They both said 

"So what are you guys doing. I might as well help since you guys woke me up."

Normal Pov…

Hermione stayed in their room till 3am and went back to Ginny's room to fall asleep again. As she lay there she thought about Draco…

__

'I miss Draco, not seeing his gray eyes. It is just too much to bare lol jk. I wonder what he's doing right now' ' I might as well just write back to him.'

She got out a piece of parchment and wrote…

__

Draco,

That's why I love you so much, because you buy me so much stuff lol, any ways I miss you too and congratulations as well. We are going to have so much fun. I wish I could see you right now. I am so bored everyone is sleeping. I can't wait to see you on the train. Tell Dru I said hey. I will see ya soon.

Yours truly,

Hermione

P.S. I think that Ron was a bit jealous hope you are happy, just kidding Bye.


	6. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

The next morning they all woke up to go Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their first stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies…

Hermione's Pov

"Whoa, Harry look at that FireBolt 5000!" Ron has been way more excited about quidditch since he had become the Gryffindor keeper in 5th year.

"I know but look at the Nimbus 6000xt." Harry answered 

"O, God you two act like 2 kids in a candy store, Hermione and I are going to Flourish & Botts." Lavender said

"Ok we will be there in 5 minutes." Ron quickly said.

"Yeah 5 minutes." Harry continued 

We were in Flourish & Blotts for exactly 5 minutes and we both managed to find all of our schoolbooks, when Harry and Ron both walked in…

"So Hermione, Lavender are you ready to go?" Ron and Harry asked together.

"What about your books?" I said alarmed

"O yeah, we will be right back." They said in unison as they ran off. Within 10 minutes they both ran back with their books…

"We're ready, let's go." Harry said

"Where should we go?" Lavender asked

"Umm… let's go to Fred and George's shop." Ron said 

"Ok, lead the way." I added

We all walked down the street to the twins store…

"Hey Fred and George." We all said to them as we walked around the joke shop.

"Hiya." They said smiling. "Where is mum, dad, and Ginny?" Fred asked

"Um they're somewhere." Ron stated looking outside the window for them.

"Thanks for the help!" George said sarcastically

"Yeah well Hermione and Harry, you guys can stay here Lavender and I are going…going…somewhere, Let's go." He said as he grabbed Lavender's arm and ran outside.

"Hmm I wonder what our little bro is up to." Fred said to George and they both laughed.

"Ok you two stay here and think of all the possibilities while I look around" Harry said to them.

"Yeah whatever, enjoy." they said to Harry. After a moment of silence I finally said…

"So." 

"So." Fred said back. "How are things with you and Malfoy? Well I hope."

"Yeah, because he's like… such like… a hottie, you are so lucky. I wish I could give those buns a squeeze." George said in a girly voice

"O you dirty dog, we all now that Draco Malfoy would rather want to be seen with me." Fred also said in a girly voice

"Hahaha that was so funny, now can we drop that before Harry hears."

Normal Pov

"Hears what?" Harry asked coming up behind Hermione 

"O um that…" Hermione said nervously

"That I like you, you big hunk of man." George said laughing

"You two are really freaking me out, I'll be going now, ok bye, Hermione I'll see you." Harry said quickly and ran out of the store.

"At least we now how to get rid of him." Fred said shrugging.

"Yeah, so are you two going to come back to your house later today?" Hermione said.

"I am so shocked, you are willing to hurt another man just to be with me." Fred said. 

"Yeah that is exactly what it is. I am leaving now. Bye." Hermione said leaving.

"Leaving so soon, what we are to hot to handle?" George said winking.

"Yeah keep dreaming, now if you don't mind I'm leaving." She said walking away from the store.

"Ok bye." They said in unison.

They left Diagon Alley that day and returned to the Burrow. The day soon came for them board the Hogwarts Express, their very last trip on the scarlet train. They had already said their good-byes and hugged when…

"Omg, Hermione we fill so sorry for you having to sit with Draco Malfoy the entire time!" Lavender said, "Well then again it may not be that bad, have you seen him this year yet. He is…"

"Yeah, Lavender what about him?" Ron said angrily. 

"Nothing." She quickly said smiling at Ginny and Hermione.

"Yeah I think Lavender is right." Harry said to Hermione.

"Harry, need I remind you that you have a girlfriend?" Ginny exclaimed.

"What? O god Ginny I did not mean it in that way." Harry said shocked and disgusted.

"Well Harry, we were all wondering about you." Ron said laughed

"Shut up Ron!" Harry said

"Look he even yells like a girl." Ron said still smiling just then Harry punched Ron in the arm.

"Look, guys it is really ok." Hermione said completely ignoring Ron and Harry "he could have changed over the summer, who knows?"

"Have you gone mad?" Ron said angrily.

"You guys…um lets just go into our compartments, okay." She added.

They all went to find a compartment. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Lavender all found one while Hermione just walked into her compartment…

"Draco, Dru what are you doing here!" she squealed as she hugged Dru and kissed Draco

"Well I don't know why Dru is here but I am Head Boy."

"O shut up," Dru said to her brother " I came to see you, and besides some girl named Pansy won't leave me alone." Dru said to Hermione as her and Draco both laughed then she added "Well I better get going I will she you both at school, and oh yeah I don't want any funny business going on in here." She said smiling and returned to her compartment leaving the two lovebirds happily alone. 


	7. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

The entire train ride Draco and Hermione sat and talked about whatever crossed their minds. When they got off the train, Dumbledore insisted that the Head Boy & Girl sit in the same carriage. They were all now sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the 1st years to come in. Hermione, Ron, and Harry usually only clapped for the new incoming Gryffindors and that is exactly what they did…

"Fords, Michael" McGonagall called out his name and placed the hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff." The hat shouted.

"Morris, Alex"

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted as her fellow Gryffindors clapped for her as she sat at the table.

"Malfoy, Drusilla" McGonagall called out.

"What…did she just say there is another Malfoy here? Just what we need." Ron said to Harry and Hermione.

"Wait, I didn't even know that he had a sister." Harry said; "I bet she's just as mean as her brother and will definitely be in Slytherin!" he finished.

"Slytherin!" the hat finally yelled as Hermione smiled at her and clapped for her with the rest of the Slytherins as she sat down next to her brother…

"Hermione, why are you clapping for her? She's a Malfoy!" Ron said furiously 

"Her name is Drusilla not Malfoy incase you forgot, and besides, I CAN!" Hermione said angrily

"But, Hermione seriously even if we don't know her we know of her family's reputation." Harry said confused 

"Really, let's just forget it." Hermione said giving up

"Fine!" they both said and didn'0t say another word to each other the entire time.

"Welcome back, we are all happy for you to join us again this year. There will be two balls this year; of course the Yule Ball and an Easter ball, as well. I ask that the Head Boy and Girl stay after they have finished dining, I would like to see you both." Dumbledore said. After dinner every student filed out to return to his or her dorm…

"Ah, hello Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger if you would follow me I will take you to your rooms." Dumbledore said walking out of the Great hall and around the corner. When they arrived, "Here is your common room the password is '_Merlin's Sake,'_" he said as the door opened to reveal a huge circular room decorated in the medieval motif that encompassed the entire castle. It also held chairs of green and scarlet

right in front of the firplace.

"The room is beautiful, Professor." Hermione noted.

"Well, thank you I designed it my self, your things are already in your room. I am sure you can figure out which one is yours they have your names on them. In your room there is a book of your requirements this year etc. that I would like for you to read, if there is nothing else I think that it is best that you both head to bed ok." He said smiling.

"Ok." Hermione and Draco said together, Dumbledore walked out the room.

"So here we are, all alone." Draco started wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like doing any thing. I am going to sleep." She said as she pushed him away and kissed him "Good night." She began walking away when she felt Draco grab her arm. They were looking eye to eye, she looked as tough she was going to cry.

"Wait what did that Weasel do to you?" he said staring into her eyes, his gray eyes meeting her brown ones, while still holding her arm.

"Nothing, we just got into a little fight. It's ok it will probably blow over tomorrow. I am really ok. Good night." She said as she let her hand free, then just walked away leaving Draco confused. 

The next morning, Hermione woke up hoping today would be different. She bathed etc. and when she was ready she and Draco walked out together to the Great Hall…

"Good Morning, Harry and Ron." Hermione said as she sat at her normal spot across from Harry and Ron.

"Good Morning." Harry and Ron said together.

"So, Hermione I am glad to see you've come to your senses?" Ron asked not meaning it the way it sounded.

"What does that mean?" she shot back at him.

"It means have you finally learned the truth about the new Malfoy?"

"I told you her name is Drusilla, and I guess no. I have not come to my _senses, _because she is my friend!" she yelled as Ron and Harry both looked at her like she was crazy.

"I am sorry but did you just say you are friends with '_Drusilla_?'" Ron asked annoyed

"Well is that what you heard?" she began as she looked to Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us Hermione, I mean it's not that bad…you being friends with her but you could have told us the truth before." 

"Is there any other secret you're keeping from us. Are you going out with Draco now?" Ron said even madder then before.

She could not say 'Yes I am going out with a Malfoy, in fact the one who has been our most hated enemy since first year.' The entire time she didn't say a word, she just looked into Ron's eyes, as she began to cry looking back down at her plate.

"Hermione… you… are you going out with Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked confused.

"Look guys I am sorr…" she began to say when Ron cut her off.

"We really don't care about your sorrys right now why don't you just do us all a favor and dump him so we can move on with our lives." Ron said as if it was over.

"Yeah Hermione I think Ron is right." Harry added.

"Well I didn't ask you what you thought, did I?" She started still crying lightly, "What is wrong with you, so what if I am going out with him. I am not asking you or Harry to break up with Lavender and Ginny, am I?"

"Well, that is completely different?" Ron shot back at her.

"Really it is." She yelled back as sarcastically as she could while crying freely and ran out of the Great Hall back to her common room. Over at the Slytherin table Dru and Draco watched the whole thing; Dru quickly ran after Hermione, while Draco went straight for the Gryffindor table right up to Ron…

"Nice one Weasel, what the hell did you do that for?" Draco yelled and stormed out after Hermione.


	8. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

Normal Pov…

Draco and Dru are sitting in the Head Boy/Girl common room tending to the crying Hermione…

"Hermione it is not that bad. I'm sure you can just talk to them about it and they'll understand." Dru said while her brother hugged Hermione letting her tears fall freely upon his shirt.

"You don't know Harry or Ron, there is no way they would even want to talk to me." She managed to get out through her crying.

"Look, Herm just try. You don't have to do it today. Do it when you are ready but right now we really need to get to class. Ok?" Draco added

"Ok." She said as she got up wiping her tears away.

"Here let me help." Draco said as he wiped away her tears and placed a charm to get rid of the red puffiness around her eyes.

"Thanks." She began, "well let's go, Draco and I have double Potions with Snape, we should be going."

"Yea ok I will see you later then. Bye." Dru said giving Hermione a hug then grabbed her stuff and hurried out the room, soon Hermione and Draco were up and heading to the dungeons. 

"Good morning, class." Snape said to his class with a slight lazy drawl in his voice as the class returned the 'Good morning'

"Today we are going to be making a Veritaserum potion, please form groups of four and begin working." He voiced and went back to his desk in front of the class. Harry and Ron were looking around for a group to be with…

"Hermione just go see if they want to talk to you now." Draco said in a whisper to her as he gave her a little push.

"Fine." She said as she walked over to Harry and Ron "Hey I was wondering if I could be in your group Harry and Ron?"

Harry heard her voice from behind and turned around as she was talking "O sorry Hermione, we already have a group with Lavender and Parvati." Harry said trying not to look in her eyes.

"O, ok I see, well…" she said looking down and turned back around when Ron began to speak…

"Well I am sure that your _boyfriend_ would love to work with you." He said pointing to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all sitting there about to begin their work.

"O yeah I guess you are right, I guess I will see you around then. Bye" she quickly said as she walked back over to Draco and his groupies.

"So what did they say?" Draco asked

"They said that they already had a group and Ron suggested that I come back over here." She said about to cry sitting down next to Draco and across from his groupies, who were looking at him funny for letting her sit there, when he whispered "Its ok, she can stay." "So I guess we should get started," she said as Draco began to read the instructions, while she was still looking at Harry and Ron, who were laughing and talking working on their potion.

Crabbe and Goyle's group was the first to finish with the help of Hermione and Draco, so they had time to 'talk'…

"So why are you not sitting with them." Goyle said to Hermione while pointing at Harry and Ron.

"O they are mad at me, but I really don't feel like talking about it." She said back to him.

"Ok, you can sit here whenever you want just in case you are having a fight with them, ok." Crabbe said to her.

"Sure, but why the sudden change of mind about me?"

"O because Goyle here is going out with Pansy and Crabbe really doesn't want her to sit here because she turned him down." Draco said laughing as Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Crabbe forget about her, she's not worth it and I am pretty sure you can do better than her…"

"Class is dismissed.15 points rewarded to each member of Draco's group for finishing first." Snape added as they walked out the room.

"Bye guys, I guess I will see you in CMC ok." She said as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked to Professor Trelawney's class as she walked to Transfiguration.

"Ok bye." They all said together and walked away. While she was leaving, Harry and Ron walked out with Ron's arm around Lavender's waist, Parvati was flirting with Dean, and Harry was talking with Seamus and Neville. Hermione watched beginning to feel jealous that they were no longer talking to her so she decided to just keep walking behind them as they all headed to the same class. McGonagall had already assign the reading and everyone was flipping through the pages, when a student walked in the class…

"Professor McGonagall, Dumbeldore would like to see Hermione Granger please."

"Ok sure. Hermione please follow him." She quickly gathered her things into her bag and ran out to find Draco also stranding there.

"Hey, what do you think this is about?" she asked Draco, who just shrugged and said…

"Pea brain here won't tell me." He retorted pointing to their escort while he looked at the two out of the corner of his eye.

"Draco!" 

"What?"

"Here, go in you don't need a password he already knows you are coming," he said to them as he turned and left, leaving them to walk into the office alone.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I am glad you have come in today. I have something important to tell you, if you would like to keep the matter private then Mister Malfoy may leave."

"O, um it's ok, he can stay." She said looking back at Dumbeldore.

"I should go, I can tell this is important." He said as he walked away but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"No, please I really need you to stay." He nodded and sat down next to her, "Please continue Professor."

"Yes, of course, I don't know how to tell you this but your parents have been murdered. There was no trace of any bruises etc, so we assume the killing curse was used." As he said this she looked at him then to Draco and began to cry in her hands, as Draco quickly ran over to hold her.

"I know it is bad Hermione but there is more…" he added as both Draco and Hermione looked at him with interest.


	9. Chapter 10

Hey ppl its me I am so sry it took me so long to update, I will understand if you hated me. Anyway forgive me for the grammar etc. in this chapter I now some stuff may not make sense. I don't now if I put a disclaimer so here it is

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ( AND BELIEVE ME I DON'T WANT TO, BUT I WOULD NOT MIND DRACO MALFOY/TOM FELTON. AND IF J.K. IS WILLING TO HAND OVER MR. RON WEASLEY I WILL GLADLY TAKE HIM ;*

Chapter 10

"I know it's bad Hermione but there is more…" he added as both Draco and Hermione both looked at him with interest "you were adopted."

"What?!" both Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"I've known for some time but I wasn't sure if I was the one to tell you, I do know both of your biological parents and I will only tell if you would like me." Dumbeldore managed to get out.

"I would…I don't, yes, please tell me." She said still crying in Draco's arms.

"Are you sure?" Dumbeldore asked, she just nodded still crying "Ok, your father is To…Tom Riddle."

"Holy shi…" Draco and Hermione both started together.

"Um may I remind you both I am still here."

"O sorry." They said together.

"But how…why…No!" she said running from the office.

"Draco please try and comfort her, I believe she will need some time to digest this information."

"Of course…" Draco said as he ran out the office hoping to find Hermione. 

Hermione's Pov…

'I can't take it, all of this, why is this all happening to me. My 2 ex-best friends are not talking to me they won't even look at me, now I find out my parents are dead and my real father is the 'Dark Lord.' Why me.'

Normal Pov…

Hermione sat against the wall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom crying her eyes out. Drusilla was passing by when she heard sobbing from the room and ran in to see what it was…

"Hello, is someone in here," she walked in finding Hermione sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs "O god, Hermione." She ran and hugged her.

"O, Dru I can't take it." She said still crying looking up at Dru. She noticed Hermione's eyes had changed from brown to light blue while her hair turned mid-night black.

"Take what…Hermione how are you doing that with your eyes and your hair?"

"Doing what?"

"Your hair it's black… mid-night black, and your eyes are blue!" 

"What?"

"Go see. Look in the mirror." She said helping her up, watching as Hermione looked in the mirror at her image and yelled.

"AHHHH! What the hell is happening to me?" She yelled. Dru just shrugged and said…

"Let's talk about this," she said still looking at her hair " later, now what can't you take?"

"All of this, ever since Harry and Ron found out about me and Draco they have stopped talking to me. They won't even look at me, now my parents are dead only to find out that they were not my real parents." She said trying to stop herself from crying, wiping her eyes.

"O my, I had no idea, I am so sorry."

"I…ok, I guess, but when I need them, I mean Harry and Ron most in my life they aren't even here."

"It's ok Draco and I will be here when ever you need us, ok."

"Thank you." She said smiling hugging Dru again.

"Ok so do you know who your real parents are?"

"Well I only know my dad sort of but not really…this is really hard to say…"

"You don't have to say if you are not ready I understand, but here." She cast a charm on her so it would not look as if she had been crying. "Let's go find Draco and go back to your common room ok." They began walking out.

"It's Tom Riddle, Voldemort."

"What! Are you sure?" she only nodded "Well I guess…well the way my father talks about him I guess he can't be that bad."

"But he is, he killed Harry's parents and has tried to kill him."

"Ok let's just find Draco." They both walked out the bathroom walking down the hall when they bumped right into Ron

"O sorry," Ron said turning around to "O its you." He said to Drusilla "Drusilla was it, Hermione new friend."

"I am sorry but who are you?" Dru asked him

"I am Ron Weasley, I am sure your brother has told you all about me." He said annoyed

"No actually he has not told me any thing, but Hermione has and by the takes of it you are a jackass now if you will excuse me I have to go tend to your supposed to be best friend." She said as she walked past Ron bumping him in the arm. They continued down the hall "Look Hermione I sorry about what I said to Ron back there but he was asking for."

"Its ok I don't even care anymore…I don't care that he wants to act like I 1st year and avoid me."

"Here, here is your common room say the password." At this Hermione said the password and walked in to find Draco sitting down on the couch

"Hermione what happened to your hair?" Draco asked in awe "and your eyes they are not brown they are blue did you know that." She just laughed at him

"Yes I knew but I don't know how it happened."

"O well I guess you should read this." He said handing a letter to her from her father

"O, o ok I guess I should." She said as she sat down opened the letter and read to her self a couple times…

__

My dearest Marguerite Danielle Hermione Riddle a.k.a. Dark Princess,

I know the name will be something to get used to but you can go as Hermione. I am sorry I had to happen this way but it did. I am your real, true, and only father. Your mother is dead, her name was Kathrina but don't be frighten I did not kill her, James Potter did to get back at me. I am sorry you never got to meet her. I am well aware that your are now in Gryffindor, much to my displeasure, but I would like for you to resorted into Slytherin as soon as you can. I am also well aware of your relations with Malfoys boy so since you two are already getting along I would like for you to spend your breaks with them so we could have chances to meet. If you would like to owl me send them to Malfoy Manor and I will receive them from there.

Your father,

The Dark Lord 

"So it's true he is really my father." Hermione said with disbelief yet smiling

"Yeah I guess, and you are now the _Dark Princess_." She said smirking

"Yeah it does have a nice ring to it." She said smiling

"Ok so I guess I am the Dark Prince right?" Draco said smiling wrapping his arms around her from behind when she quickly pulled away

"Whoa who said any thing about me liking you that much I just going out with you for the jewelry." She said laughing

"Well either way your father would still want us to be together." He said smirking

"Whatever, but he wants me to be …resorted." She said with her smile faded away from her face

"O yeah, so are you going to do it?" Dru asked worried

"Well I guess, I have to."

"Ok but are you sure you want to do it right now."

"No I want to let it set in first but I will do it tomorrow, but 1st I think we should head to lunch ok we are late."

They all walked in Dru was ahead talking to a 'friend' while Draco and Hermione were just about to enter holding hands…

"Is your sister always this 'friendly' with guys." She said pointing to Dru and some other 1st year

"You know what, **Drusilla Anne Malfoy!**" he screamed at his sister when she quickly walked shyly back to her brother "So are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"O no I was saying bye. Bye!" she yelled to the guy who waved back and walked to Great Hall

"OMG DRACO! What are you doing with that Mudblood?" Pansy yelled from behind, holding on to Goyle, right in Draco, Hermione, and Dru's ear.

"Parkinson…" Draco started but got cut off by Hermione

"Would you look at this, she thinks she can call me a Mudblood." Hermione said smirking pushing her black hair behind her ear

"Yes I think I have all the rights in the world to call you a Mudblood you are the filthy scum I scrape off my shoe!" she yelled at her

"Ooh, Parkinson that one hit me right were it hurts, but you know what you talk a lot of shit not to be saying anything of importance." She said smiling (Stephanie I got that line from Save the Last Dance…like it :D o yeah remove this little note)

"O you are going to pay for that one Mudblood!" she said as she pulled back her fist put Hermione had already pulled out her wand and yelled…

"_Impedimenta!" _she said as Pansy flew back 12 feet and landed on her butt, Draco, Dru and even Goyle were all roaring in laughter as Hermione briskly walked toward her as they all followed her

"Well I guess I should tell you know before you say something you will regret, you don't want to call me a Mudblood again because I am a pure blood so that was your first mistake so know that we all know that I am a pureblood should we dare ask who my father is? We do, well I don't know if you have heard of him but he is the _Dark Lord_ so I guess that makes me the _Dark Princess_." She said smirking

"Yeah right is this some sort of joke?" she yelled at her

"Whoa why are you yelling, there is your second mistake yelling at me. You don't get three you know because if you do and I just so happen to tell my father about the way the Parkinson girl was treating me; we as in me and my father will see that the Parkinson name will no longer live. So I suggest you learn your lesson and you learn it fast." She said testy "Come on Draco, Dru, you can even come Goyle." She said as the all nodded and followed her back to the doors of the Great Hall

" Well _Dark Princess," _Dru started bowing down she simply smiled "You would really make sure the Parkinson name no longer lived because that would make us all happy." she said laughing she smirked back 

"Well it could happen." She smiled and they all laughed as they entered the Great Hall. All heads turned when they saw Hermione hugged Dru, say bye to Greggory Goyle, and kiss Draco bye as they went to sit at her soon to be table as she walked to hers. Some people gasped at her hair and her new eye color. All but Dumbeldore because he knew all about her mothers powers…

"Hermione whoa what happened to your hair and your eyes?" Ginny asked sitting next to Harry who was sitting next to Ron, Lavender, and Seamus who were all sitting in a row across from Hermione who was sitting in front of Ginny, Neville, Parvati and Dean (are new couple), and Kristi the new girl that was supposedly going out with Seamus "I mean you look gorgeous how did you do that?" she asked while all of the 9 friends looked at her.

She just smiled "I really don't know how it happened it just did, it happened today after I went to Dumbeldores office."

"O well why did you go any why?" Harry asked when Ron nudged him in the arm

"Why are you talking to her Harry?"

"O Ron shut up. So why were you there?"

"O I just that my muggle parents are dead." She looked down 

"O sorry are you ok… but why did you call them your muggle parents?" 

"Because after Dumbeldore told me… he told me I was adopted by them, so I am a pureblood!" she said a tad bit cheerful still about to cry 

"O well then do you know who your real parents are?" Neville asked while they all listened when she turned to him

"Well yeah sort of… I now my dad."

"Well what about your mum? She must have been pretty because her genes look like they kicked in cuz you look even more prettier then before." Lavender said smiling

"Well my dad sent me a owl an he said she…" She paused for like a minute

"She what?" Harry asked

"That she was murdered." She said looking

"O sorry I know how you feel how did it? I bet it was _Voldemort._" He said as if he wanted to kill

"No he did not!" she nearly screamed 

"Whoa sorry about that it just you know the reputation we have gotten use to it." Dean shot back

"O I guess I forgot!" they all looked at her like she was crazy

"Well if it was not You-Know-Who then who was it?" Parvati asked her curious 

"If you must all know it was…" she looked down and began to regret what she was going to say because she did not know how to say it

"Well don't have to tell us Hermione you now." Parvati said   


"It was …your dad." She said looking back at Harry who was confused

"Who Harry's dad ha, I think that you have taken this a little bit to far, I don't know what Draco and that little sister of his have done to you but you need to fix it going around accusing Harry's dad for something he did not do. Why would you even say that!" Ron finally said to her

"Because he did!" she yelled back at him and left the Great Hall and went to the library Draco had already shot his death glares at them

"Weasel you no idea what she has been trough just today and you had to go and make her cry again!" Draco yelled at him

"Why do you keep coming over here yelling about stuff you don't even know about!" Ron yelled as he stood up face to face with him

"God weasel I know more about her freaking problems right now then you do because you are to busy to snogging with that girlfriend of yours to even care about her."

"Look don't even bring Lavender in this. At least I did not have to brainwash her for her go out with me." He yelled at him while Draco punched him right in the jaw sending him down back to his chair

"Ahhhh!" most of the girls screamed at the fight while the guys cheered on there buddy as Ron jumped back up and hit him in the same place

Over the cheers

"Go Ron!" or

"Malfoy! Knock him down."

"Quiet, Quiet know Mister Malfoy and Mister Weasley break it up now!" McGonogall yelled at them while Crabbe and Goyle tried pulling Draco and Harry, Dean, and Seamus all tried to pull them apart as Dru quickly ran over to her brother and yanked him up holding on to his robes

"Draco stop." She said in a simply tone giving him a 'Its not worth it look' he shot a look at his sister a did as she said 

"What Draco you can't take care of your self so you send your little sister over to beat me up for you." Ron managed to get out before Draco punched him in the stomach, just as Ron was going back in for the kill Dumbeldore came over and said in a clam voice

"Both of you please meet me in my office Mcgonagall will take you, the rest of you head to class in a orderly fashion everyone except Drusilla, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, and Kristi. All of the people I called will you please take a seat, but Drusilla I would like for you to go find Hermione and bring her back to her common room ok." She nodded and walked to the library "Well is anyone going to tell me what happened here." He said in a still calm voice

"Well I guess I can." Ginny spoke up "I asked Hermione how did she do that with her hair and her eyes then she told me she did not know that it just happened after she left your office."

"Then I asked her what you wanted with her and she told us her 'muggle' parents were murdered we all said sorry then I asked why she said muggle parents. She told us she was adopted and she was a pureblood and stuff like that." Harry added

"Yeah then I asked her if she knew her real parents she said yeah she knew her dad but she did not say who he was." Neville said nodding

"Then I asked about her mum and stuff and she told us that her father sent her an owl saying she was dead, then we asked who killed her that's when Harry said it was probably…well…well You-Know-Who." Lavender added

"She sort of got mad then said he did not then we asked who then, but it seemed like she did not want to say when she said it was Harry's dad who killed her mum." Parvati said at that they all looked like they had seen someone die the way they were staring at each other

"Well is there any thing you can tell us about her father?" Ginny asked with interest

"The only thing I can tell you is…" Dumbeldore began 


	10. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

"That it is up to her to tell." They all looked disappointed "Well I have to go now so please don't pressure Hermione to tell you she will tell you soon enough, I have a feeling you will find out sooner then you think." He said and with that her left 8 confused friends

Hermiones Pov…

"Dru I have to tell them." I told her while we sat in the Head Boy/Girl common room "I can't take all the stares I get from them I am going to tell them so I get it over with, I have to tell them tonight."

"Are you sure, but you can do what ever is best for you."

"Yeah I am I am also going to get resorted tomorrow, they don't like so what is the point?" I said beginning to wipe my tears "Yeah so I am going after diner…to tell them"

"Ok but I think you better see what your father wants you to do first." She began smiling "Let me take you back to class ok."

"Yeah sure but were is Draco?" I asked as we walked trough the portrait whole

"O him and Ron is it?" I nodded "O well the got in a fight." She said in a low fast voice

"What! Are they ok were are they?"

"I don't know, but they are in Dumbeldore's office hopefully they will only get a couple detentions." she said as she reached my class "Bye I have to get to class." She said and walked away

"Ok bye." She said and walked in the class to find all of her 'friends' looking at her so she just decided to sit with Crabbe and Goyle which caused more strange looks

"Hello." They both said to Hermione in unison

"Hi." She said pulling out her things

"You now Goyle told us what you did to Pansy Parkinson it was amazing from what I heard she is in the hospital wing cause her wrist is sprained"

"Yeah well I only hope I don't get in much trouble."

"O please I she dared tell she would be bloody crazy seeing as though you are the Dark Lords daughter." He said in a low but hearable voice

"Sshh! I have not told many people yet I still have to tell Harry and everyone else in Grffindor."

"O so you are getting resorted?" Goyle asked

"Well yeah I have to I think…my father said he wants me to so I am." I said as we all began to work and did not speak again till the end of class

"So I guess we will see you later." Goyle said walking to his next class

"Yea we will see you at diner Herm…_Dark Princess_ or what should we call you?" Crabbe asked with a bit of interest

"I really want to be called Hermione in front of everyone else, but I don't know what my father would prefer so just call me Hermione ok."

"Yeah sure Bye!" the called back as they went to class as I walked back to my common room when I saw someone sitting on the couch

"Draco!" I said running over to him when I saw he had a black eye and a bleeding lip "Omg Draco are you ok? here let me take you to the Hospital wing." I said as I grabbed his arm and walked out the room

"Sorry." Draco said walking beside me I could only smile as he forced a smiled back at me.

Normal POV…They had reached the Hospital Wing already and Draco was being cared for while Hermione was sitting down next to him see could her friends all around Ron. They were all so confused at how she could…would say something like that so they could only look a sort of 'How could you' look. She could not take them looking at her…

"UGH! Draco I will be right back." She said as she lightly kissed him goodbye

She walked back to her common room sat down after she found a piece of parchment and grabbed a quill and began to right…

__

Dear Father or Dark Lord,

Hello father, there are so many things I have to ask you. What am I to go by, I was hoping it could be Hermione Riddle, and what about my title? I would also like to now more about mother what she was like whom was she etc. because today my hair has turned from the natural Brown to Black and my eyes are no longer brown but are blue. Tomorrow I will be resorted just as you asked. And I will be going home with Draco M. and his sister Drusilla M. so I can stay at the Manor with them just as you asked. Please write back to me I am eager to now your responses.

Your Daughter,

Marguerite Danielle Hermione Riddle or Dark Princess

She finally wrote sent an owl of to Malfoy Manor and quickly went back to the Hospital wing were there were all the same people as before but this time Drusilla sitting down on the end of her brothers bed as Hermione walked over to her

"Hey Dru!"

"Hey _Dark Princess_." She said while Hermione smiled and sat at the bed next to it

"I wrote to my father just now I hope he writes back today before I go telling them my semi-life story." She said titling her head towards the Gryffindor crowd

"So you are going to tell them?" she only nodded "So when is going to be out?"

"Probably tomorrow morning." She said as she watched her 'friends' leave all except Lavender so she just decided to smile at her as she returned the smile as a black owl flew in the window and landed on the bed railing

"Chester!" Dru said smiling as she began petting her family owl

"Chester?" Hermione asked as Dru smiled and shrugged

"Well the letter is for you, here." She said passing the letter to her still petting her owl

__

Hermione,

I am glad to see you have written back so soon. You first asked me about your name, you will go by what your name is Hermione Riddle and your title is up to you. You asked about your mother I will only tell you this now I loved her, James Potter murdered her, and that she was a Metamorphmagus and I am guessing that you are to that is why your hair turned colors. I will see you soon at the Manor over the break so there is no need to owl me back unless it is very important.

Your Father,

Lord Voldemort

"So what was that about?"

"O he my father told me that I should go by Riddle, so of course I am going to tell them, and that my mother was a _Metamorphmagus _so that is why my hair turned colors because I am too, and he said he will see me at your house." She said quickly with out stopping

"O!" Was all Dru could say "Well think you should go tell them now diner is over."

"O ok."

She walked down the hall to the Gryffindor common room and said the password 'Frog warts'

Everyone watched as she walked in because it was about her first time there since school started…

"O hello Hermione what are you doing here?" Ginny called from the circle of Gryffindors

"Hi I just have something to tell all of you." She said as she slowly walked over to them and found an empty chair and sat in it

"What is it." Parvati asked

"It is about my father I am ready to tell you who he is."

"We told you, you do not have to if you are not ready." Parvati said back to her

"I know but I am ready."

"You really don't have to." Ginny said back to her

"But…but I want to." She said and then after awhile she finally began saying

"My father is…Voldemort, Tom Riddle." She said looking at all the shocked faces Ginny covered her mouth with her hand, as did Parvati, Kristi just looked at her, while Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Harry looked at each other.

Ok I did not do this before but I am now! First THANX everyone who read my story and reviewed I my seemed confusing cuz it is I am thinking of this write of my head so bare with me! Lol so anyway I am still writing and I not sure about posting every day cuz I don't know how (my sis does it and she is going to college) and school is starting for me soon but I will still write! So thank you again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)

I do not own Harry Potter (and believe me I do not want to own him, but I would not mind Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, and if she is willing to give up Ron I will gladly take him not questions asked!)


	11. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

"My father is…Voldemort, Tom Riddle." She said looking at all the shocked faces Ginny covered her mouth with her hand, as did Parvati, Kristi just looked at her, while Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Harry looked at each other.

They stayed that way intill Parvati laughed and said "That was funny, you almost fooled us for a minute but not me I knew you were joking." She said smiling

"O I see but you should not joke like that." Dean said smiling while the rest caught on and began smiling and nodding she looked at them like they were all stupid raising an eyebrow

"No I was not joking he is my father!" she said they looked at still smiling Gryffindors intill she nodded

"You are serious," she nodded to Ginny "but how do you know… when did you…this cant be right."

"I umm, I know because Dumbeldore told me after he told me about my muggle parents, I did not believe him at first but when I got back to my common room Draco gave me a owl from my…my father."

"So its true…all of it." Neville asked her she only nodded

"So what does this mean, she is like the _Dark Lady _are something?" Seamus asked to him self

"So you really are…his daughter?" Kristi asked not wanting to say it

"Yes I am Voldemorts daughter!" she snapped back at them

"Are you sure?" Harry asked astounded

"Sure about what Harry?" said Ron's voice from the picture with his arm around Lavenders waist while he still had a cut on his lip, when he noticed Hermione "O it is you, why are you here?"

"Shut up Ron it is still her house, she is still in Gryffindor she can be here if she wants!" Ginny shot back at her brother, when Hermione noticed her words she quickly said

"Well not really…sort of, well till tomorrow." She said so they could hear her

"Wait what is that supposed to mean?" Seamus finally spoke up

"Well my dad says that it would be best if I got resorted, Dumbeldore already now about it and he say there…" she began but got cut off

"What is she talking about?" Ron said sort of raising his voice she just looked at him

"Why can't you ask me since it is me you are talking about!" Hermione said back to him starting to raise her voice he was looking back at her

"Why should I! Ever since you started going out with Malfoy you keep treating us differently like you don't even like us when we were your friends even when he called you a Mudblood!"

"Yes you were my friend then but only because you all needed help with your homework. I thought that we were real friends I even tried making up that day in Potions but you did not want to hear it!" she yelled at him " If you say you are my friends how come you were not there when I needed you and Harry the most. I thought that 'my friends' would have been there no matter what the situation. Because I was there in first year, third year, and risked my life the most in 5th year for you Harry. I was also there when you were going trough your little Qudditch dilemma Ron. I even wasted 2 years going out with you but you dump me once

Some other girl walks past you. It is not like you ever really cared did you? None of you did!" she ended while she began bursting out into tears

"Look Hermione we are sorry…" Harry began before Ron could yell back at her

"Save it Harry I don't need to hear you say sorry right now," she said mocking Ron

"What the hell kind off curse did those Malfoys put on you?" Ron yelled before she could finish

"Draco nor did Dru put any sort of curse on me."

"Well why are you being friends with them and why are you going out with Malfoy!"

"For one Weasley," she began but started to feel bad do to all the shocked faces from 'Weasley' "I am going out with Draco because I can, and I am friends with Dru because I can be. And second because you were not talking to me, because you don't care!"

"How do you know that!" she did not say any thing she just looked "How on earth were we supposed to care about something we did not know about, like your 'muggle' parents we don't even know who your real parents are, so how can we care?"

"Um Ron, Hun, we do know who her parents are well her dad." Ginny said to her brother

"O yea who then, who is he, tell me how he is Hermione." He said annoyed

"It is Voldemort!" she said looking at the shocked faces off Lavender who caught on and began laughing

"Hahah, that is funny Hermione but you almost scared me saying that is was that old git!" Lavender said laughing. By now Hermione was so mad she felt like punching someone

"Well I guess I should not joke then let me tell you who me real dad is," she began as she saw her smiling and nodding "Um let me she, o yea it is that old git, that old git is the Dark Lord!" she said while Lavender looked to everyone else for help but they all just nodded

"O my I did not know Hermione I am so so sorry for saying that please forgive me." She said with a hopeful smile she just smiled back

"I can't believe this you all are looking at this like it is now big deal she is his heir, his daughter, the next Dark Lord!" Ron yelled by this time the entire Gryffindor house was in the common room listening and whispering to each other

"O come on Ron sure it is hard to believe but she not into that." Dean said to him "Right Hermione." He said looking at her but she just turned her eyes down to meet her feet

"Actually, I am sort of I am the Dark Princess…" they were all stunned the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and even her 'friends'. They just looked at her " I have not done any thing yet though, I have not even seen him yet but he must have a body I mean 'cause I am going to see him over the break at…"

"Wow! Do you know what that means Harry you could finally rid Voldemort with Hermiones info." Neville said nearly jumping for joy as the rest of the house began to cheer to

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" She yelled and the all stopped cheering

"But why Hermione think of all the horrible things he did and he even killed your best friends parents." Ginny said in a calm voice Hermione noticed her talking and looked over to her

"1 I have no best friend in this house and 2nd his father killed my mother first and Harry will not touch my father."

"What! Why do you keep making up these stories Hermione?" Ron asked her

"Because they are true!"

"Leave!"

"What!" they all yelled at once

"Go get resorted we don't want you her anywise!" Ron yelled at her she just shot him a deadly smirk then walked towards the portrait and turned back them with the same but softer smirk on her face

"If you don't believe me Harry go ask Dumbeldore or even Snape he knows even you know about your father and how he was a annoying big headed bastard who thought the world revolved him and his problems and who picked on everyone just for fun." She said and left laughing

"I can't believe her why would she say that." Ginny said while the whole house looked at each other astounded by her words


	12. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

"You guys don't believe her do you, I don't believe one word!" Ron said trying to sound as clam as he could

"Who knows, maybe she is telling the truth, I mean why else would he kill Harry's parents." Lavender said.

"So now you are on her side Lavender, follow her."

"No! I mean no I am not on any ones side it is just that maybe it is true, maybe it is not."

"I got to go!" Harry yelled at them and stormed out the common room with his wand in hand

"Where is he going?" Ginny asked shocked. As Harry began to wonder down the hall looking for Malfoy to get the truth out of him, 'What had he done to her' he thought as he began walking not knowing where he was going till he realized he was right out side of Dumbeldore's office.

"Sherbet Lemon!" he yelled at the statue but it did not move "Um Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, chocolate covered frog…" he went on for what seem like hours but was only about 10 minutes till he yelled

"Slime crackers!" he yelled and the statue began to spiral up into a staircase. He quickly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to his office…

"Come in." Harry heard a welcoming voice say "Ah Mr. Potter what a surprise to see you today, how can I help you?"

"Well…um actually I wanted to ask you about my father and Hermione's parents."

"So I take it she finally told you about her father and mother." He said with a slight smile on his face

"Well yea she kind of told the whole house!" he said

"I see," he said laughing " well what exactly was it you wanted to know?"

"Well I wanted to know why Voldemort killed my parents I only know one reason why he came after me but why my dad?"

"I guess she told you that your father killed her mother,"Harry nodded "Well I know you all had a hard time to believing her but what she said was true. Your father did attack her mother…"

"O." was all he could manage to say then " well do you think that this would hurt our friendship more than the Draco thing…"

"Well I am sure that it would hurt the friendship if you do not do something about it, and I am not just talking about you I am talking about all of you."

"O ok thanks well I should be going back to the common room it's getting late." He said getting up to leave

"You are right you should be heading back." And with that Harry walked out the office and back to his common room. He then walked up to his dorm room and avoided all questions he was asked till he reached his room to find all his roommates sitting on their beds…

"Hey, Harry." They all said as he walked to his bed.

"She was telling the truth. My father did kill her mother." He said as he laid down on his bed and closed the curtains, while they all just looked…

"Good morning, every one before we begin eating this morning I have two small announcements to make," he said as the whole great hall went 'I wonder what it is this time?' "Are 1st is more important so I will say that first. We will be adding our newest addition to the Slytherin house this morning her name was Hermione Granger, but now you all know that it is Hermione Riddle." He said as the whole hall went quiet, except for the Sltyherin, as she went to sit with Draco and across from Dru and Hermiones new gang of Sltyherin girls who consisted of a lonely Pansy sitting at the far end of the clique. " And our next announcement is that we will having the Yule ball coming up in the next two weeks and it will be sort of theme by couples in history so you and your date should dress accordingly, Thank you that will be all." He said as the hall filled with murmurs looking at Hermione then back at her Gryffindor 'friends'. They were all completely in awe after the news they just heard. But they were also very great full that that weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend so they could find a date the next day and go shopping on that Saturday.

"So how you like here at the Slytherin House, Riddle."

"I like it just fine, Malfoy." She said with a smirk across her face then she softly kissed him on the lips and swiftly made her way out of the Great Hall.

__

This is the night! I am so glad it is finally here thank god I just glad that I don't have to hide my relationship with Draco anymore! Hermione thought as she changed her hair to a deeper black then it already was and made it a little longer then before with a tight squeeze from her eyes then she blinked and her eyes were and enticing eye cold sort of blue. And with that she applied the last of her make-up and walked out of her Common Room and to an empty classroom where she would meet Draco to go to the Yule Ball…

"You look amazing!" Draco smiled as he gently grabbed her arm and began to walk down to the Great Hall

"Well you don't look to bad your self." She said smirking

"I know, I meant you looked good but I never said you looked better then me." He said laughing

"Haha, you ready?" she asked as they reached the ever to familiar double doors

"More than ever." And with that the walked trough the door and received many gasp as they walked down the stairs

"She looks gorgeous doesn't she Harry," Ginny whispered in a low voice do to the shocked she just received

"Yeah she does." Harry said in just as much shock as the whole hall took in there mesmerizing looks

They had of curse gone as the only known fallen angels , Lucifer and Morticia (made her up k), they both looked amazing in there on way. Hermione wore a strapless black flowing dress with black strands that looked torn but were not, the dress completely covered her feet and had a long gracious veil following her. Around her neck laid a beautiful dark red necklace with what looked like worn out wings and in the middle was a tiny Goth shaped heart. Her hair was long and black the top part was put into a messy bun sort with strands hanging out every where while the rest of her hair remained straight down her back with 1 strand of hair hanging in front of her face. Her eyes wore black eyeliner giving her the cat eye look while her eye lashes mange to be midnight black, her lips were also a light glossy pink. Her nails were in a French manicure but instead of white tips she had black with a ruby on each nail. And to finish of this enticing out fit she had black wings that spread almost every where with a couple of barely there white streaks. She looked just like a fallen angel.

Hermione Pov

"Wow no one even noticed I am standing here." Draco said to me with a slight smirk on his face

"I noticed, maybe you just lost your charm, and you aren't as hot as you thought." I just smiled trying to contain my laughter

"Yea whatever Riddle…"

Normal Pov

Every one enjoyed dancing and laughing. Draco and Hermoine shared a tabled with Crabb and Goyle along with a few more Slytherins. Ron sitting across the Great Hall sitting with the Gryfinndors, could not stop looking their way

"Why is she doing this?"

"Doing what Ron, she is sitting there because you don't want her sitting here." Ginny said while noticing were and who he was talking about

"Why do you keep talking about her?" Lavender asked with interest "…you still like her don't you?"

Ron paused for a second and looked right into her eyes, "No! Of course not…" He could she the pain in her eyes. He still had in fact still had fillings for Hermoine but he stilled loved Lavender. The rest of the night was mainly quiet between them. Eventually Ron got tried of this and him and Lavender went walking.

Meanwhile Draco and Hermoine left a little early than everyone else for they had to pack.

Hermoines Pov

In just a few short hours I am going to see him, my father, the most hated and despised man in the wizardry world yet still the most respected. I wonder if Draco is still up…

I softly knocked on the door

"What!" yelled an annoyed Draco

"Sorry," I said back "I was just wondering if you were still up"

"I am now." He said trying to sound nicer than before

"Could I come sleep with you…I could not sleep?"

"Um actually I was kind of tried but I guess I could get in the mood." He said while lifting the cover for me to get in

"Yea ok…" he wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt all of my trouble and problem leave, there was nothing there to bother me, I felt safe in Draco Malfoy's arms.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear

"I love you too." I said back smiling to myself then we both fell asleep.

OK I KNOW IT IS NOT THE BEST CHAPTER BUT IT GETS BETTER!…AT LEAST I THINK IT DOES…

ANYWAYS THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. LUV YA. AND O YEAH I KNOW THERE ARE MISTAKES SOMEWHERE IN HERE BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND I AM NOT THE BEST WRITER IN THE WORLD BUT IM WORKING ON IT. HOPE YOU LIKED IT…THE CHAPTER, WELL GOODBYE ;.


	13. Chapter 14

A/N: I AM NOT SURE HOW YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, BUT THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING MY STORY AND THE PEOPLE WHO ARE REVIEWING MEANS ALOT TO ME. BYE

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER(WHICH IS TO BAD CUZ SOME OF THE GUYS ARE CUTE) JUST THE IDEA OF THE STORY.

Chapter 14

Normal Pov

Hermoine awoke to no one there; she was instantly scared and nervous…

"Good morning, it is about time you woke up it is almost time to leave." Draco said coming out of nowhere

"WHERE WERE YOU! You nearly scared. And why didn't you wake me before?"

"I didn't feel like bothering you." He said laughing "here let me put a charm on you because we have to leave in like 5 minutes." He said putting a charm on her then walking to the door, "I going to go get your stuff meet me in the common room."

She quickly put on her clothes and shoes then ran downstairs, to meet Draco

"Ready?"

"Yea, lets go, where is Dru?" she grabbed her bags and walked through the portrait and down the hall

"O um she at the front doors waiting on us… great here come Potter and Wealsey, I wonder what they want." Draco said with extreme annoyance

"I wonder…" before Hermione could say anything else Draco cut in

"What the hell do you want Potter and Wealey?" Draco nearly yelled at them while Ron just glared at him

"We came to talk to Hermione you dumb-ass" Ron said back to him. Almost immediately Draco and Ron where headed for each other. Draco punched Ron first then hit him in the stomach. Hermione went over to them as fast as she could and grabbed Draco off of Ron

"What is it that you wanted!" Hermione said yelling

"We came to tell you we are sorry, but you know what never mind!"Ron practically yelled at her

"What us that supposed to mean 'never mind' you should be saying sorry either way." She said back annoyed

"Yeah and why is that?" Ron asked back angry

"Because you too need me, you are nothing with out me." She said calmly "you too would never pass if it were not for me doing your homework, and if it were not for my brains you too would be dead by now."

"O come off it Hermione, you know Harry is the only brave one here you have barely done anything for us."

"Yea and because of Harry Sirius is dead," she said and she could see the hurt in Harry's eyes then continued "You know Ron," she said his name as if it were dirt "you shouldn't mistake Harry's stupidity for bravery."

"You know what Hermione you have changed, and it not for the better either."Harry said.

" Do you want to know what I have always liked about you Potter," Hermione said nearly laughing in his face "it the way that you never fail to amuse me."

"No one is laughing!" Harry said back to her getting mad

"Really cause I could swear I was." She said back laughing

"I am being completely serious with you!" He yelled back. By now everyone was either looking at Ron and Draco who began fighting again, over something stupid, or listening to Harry and Hermione's argument

"Why are you so scared of me Potter." She said back to him and Harry just stood there shocked as if she was telling the whole school his secret "Is it the fact that I am the daughter to the Dark Lord? No? Or is it the fact that I am way more powerful than you will ever be?" she said every word very darkly "But there is no need to be scared of me I mean we are still friends right?

By this time Draco and Ron had stopped fighting. Draco standing next to Hermione and Ron standing next to Harry

"Hermione please stop this whole act, for not only you but everyone!" Harry said calming down

"I don't have time for this Potter!" she said trying to walk out as she and Draco Began to walk out hand in hand "MOVE!" she yelled at her two ex-best-friends standing in her way

"No! We are not moving till you comeback to your senses! Hermione this is not you!" Harry said very heart felt

"Harry yes it is and there is nothing we can do about!" she said almost going to cry but came back to her senses.

"You know its not and it hurts you in side, it hurts for you to stand here and pretend to be something your not." Harry said

"No it does not because this is me!"

"No it is not!"

"Yes it is! Now move!" she yelled tears starting to form in her eyes. She be came so mad at him, she just wanted to punch him but in stead she just she mad a quick wave of her hand and Harry flew back about 20ft

"You bitch!" Ron yelled and ran after Harry, then everyone watching was shocked then ran over all but the Slytherins who just stood there and laughed.

Hermione and Draco walked on over to where Harry was laying

"Potter just making sure you know your place! And I hope you and the Weasel have learned your lesson!" she finally said as her and Draco started toward the doors again and everyone quickly ran out of their way to make a clear walkway. They were now officially the Prince and Princess of Slytherin and soon of the wizarding world

"What was that all about?" Draco asked astounded

"Not now" Draco said to her and walked out holding Hermione close to him.

They finally reached the train and found a compartment to them selves.

Hermione still sat there not saying a word and Draco sitting next to her…

"Um I think I am going to go for a walk," Dru said getting up and walking out of the compartment.

Just as Dru was gone Hermione began crying

"Draco what am I doing?" she said with her head in her hands

"I am so sorry that you have to go through all of this so fast," he said lifting her head up wiping her tears away "But there is not much you can do about it…"

"Why do they have to be such asses!" Hermione said kind of calming down.

"Don't let them get to you, they are going to get what is coming to them and I will make sure of that." He said wrapping her in his arms. Hermione fell a sleep and awoke to a group of Slytherins carefully listening to what Draco was saying

"Draco what's going on?" Hermione asked in a sleepy voice

"O um nothing really just talking, I um had no one to talk to since you were sleeping and now you are not sleeping so everyone can know leave!" Draco said the last part with a leadershipish voice and at once everyone got up form there seats and walked out

Hermiones POV

"Hello Hermione! My name is Blaise!" I heard someone saw smiling towards me. I recognized her to be Blaise Zabini

"Hello." I said back smiling

"I just wanted to introduce myself." She said smiling " I let me know if Draco gets out of line I can keep him in check." We both laughed

"Yea whatever Zabini I can kick your ass like that." Draco said talking for the first time in a while

"Yea we'll just see about that…"

"Yea well are you coming to the Death Eaters Ball?" Draco asked her

"Yea I think I have too." She started "hey but I am having a new years party you both are going to be there yea? It's going to be great!" she said excitedly smiling

"Yea well be there." I said smiling

"Well I guess I better be going," she said heading for the door and turned back "and o yea Draco you might want to check up on Dru she is in some compartment with that Euan Abercrombie kid you know the 3rd year Gryffindor." She said smirking "Bye!" then she walked out

I could tell Draco was mad cause just then he jumped out of his seat to go get her

Normal POV

"Draco sit down," Hermione said grabbing his arm down toward her to sit, while smiling at him "you know you look so hot when you are mad." Hermione kissed him then smiled then continued "You and Blaise seem really close."

"Yea she kind of like my best friend we have known each other since we were in like 1st grade, we stick up for each other, she is like my second sister there is nothing to worry about."

"No I wasn't worried it's just that you both got along so well."

Then all of a sudden the train came to a halt "Well were here let's go." He said sticking out his hand for hers. She gladly took it and walked out with her hand in his.

"What about our bags?"

"Crabbe, Goyle!" he snapped at them

"Yes!" they said together turning back

"Grab our stuff and take it to our car." Draco said and at once they grabbed his stuff

Draco turned and smirked at Hermione and she just smiled back. They walked up to the car with a coachman standing with a door open for them, as soon as they got in the guy closed the door and walked to the front of the car. They drove only for only like 10 minutes and arrived to a huge castle with black iron gates around it with "_Malfoy" _written on the front. The castle was black brick that looked very old but at the same time very new. All the lining (windows) on the house was silver. It looked like it could be over 100 rooms in it Hermiones mouth hanged in awe at the house.

Draco just smiled and said, "Welcome home."

"Your house is gorgeous Draco!"

"It's your house too as long as you are living here." He said still smiling

They pulled up to the house and the limo stopped the coachman opened the door and Draco stepped out and grabbed Hermiones hand she stepped out of the car to be greeted by Lucius Malfoy. The same man that thought Draco to believe that she was no more then trash, was now bowing toward…

"Good day Miss Riddle, I hope you had a wonderful trip." He said kissing her hand

"Yes I did."Hermione said not knowing what to say

"Hello father." Draco said at once

"Hello Draco." And nodded toward his son "Miss Riddle your father is a waiting for your arrival in the library."

"Um thank you." She said and Draco smiled at her reassuring her that everything would be ok.

Behind her Hermione could hear Dru car pulling up and she ran over to Mr. Malfoy and gave him a hug.

"So I expect you had a good stay at school?"

"It was ok I am just glad to be back home with you father." Dru said smiling up at him

"You know is not that bad of a person Hermione just don't get on his bad side." Draco said to her

"I see!" just then Hermione and Draco, walking hand-in-hand, reached the Library and the double door open by them selves. Hermione loved what she saw the room was bigger than the one at Hogwarts there were rows and rows of books. They kept walking till the reached the back and came to a large table and there was a chair behind it

"Master…"Draco, said bowing motioning Hermione to do the same. When they came back up they were face to face with a masked hooded figure. Hermione was shocked. By now she had a thousand questions filling her head, that she was just waiting to ask.

"Hello Draco." He said smirking his way, then moved his attention to his daughter "Hello Hermione."

"Hello father." She said with a slight smile on her face.


End file.
